America and Canada
by tuxedokitty00
Summary: This is my first fanfic so bare with me. This is America X Canada. But no, they are not brother in this fic. There will be fluff. I don't know about lemons yet. Also, there will be (male) Greenland X Iceland later on.
_**Hello. This is my first fanfic. I'm trying to figure out this website so bare with me. This is America X Canada. No, they are not brothers here.**_ Canada was still

Canada held his bear tightly to his chest as he walked. Today was a crisp autumn day, the perfect day to take a walk around the park right? Canada had pulled a matching sweatshirt on Kumajirou, the pale white polar bear that some how could talk. The sweatshirt was red and white, the maple leaf printed on the front and back.

Canada smiled slightly was he walked into the park. A few kids ran around the park with their mothers chatting. The bear in his arms yawned slightly then wriggled out of his arms, saying that he was going to sit and watch the birds.

The young Canadian was 15 years old but already was in his senior year of school. He was plenty smart and always at the top of his class but smartness doesn't equal friends apparently. He was always alone and never had a great social life, and it doesn't help that he's always shy and never talks. But Canada has one friend, Greenland (not a real Hetalian), but he had moved years ago and they only can talk through AIM because Greenland is always loosing his phone.

"YOU BLOODY MORON, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" A shout was carried though the park, it was think with a British accent.

Canada's head whipped around at the noise and saw England, pinning America to the wall by his neck. America clearly had been kneed in the gut or something because he was completely useless. Anger surged though Canada. England had pinned his Senpai.

In a flash, the Canadian was across the park and his fist collied with England's face, sending the Brit crashing to the ground on his butt, causing him to drop America. Canada stood above England with a pissed look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir!" Canada's gaze was torn away from England to see a tall man run over. The man in the formal shirt and pants stopped in front of the younger boy. "I'm sorry about this but this isn't a real fight"

Canada titled his head in confusion, which was rather cute. "Wait? What do you mean?" His voice was soft and light.

The man grinned a little while helping England up, who was cradling his red cheek. "This is for the show 'What Would You Do?', we have camera placed secretly around the park so it would feel more natural for the actors to preform their parts. Sorry for the inconvenience"

Canada was still staring at the man confused until he was finished talking. He glanced at America who got back on his feet and was standing next to Canada, that wide smile plastered on his face. "O-Oh. I-i didn't mean to I-interrupt" He stuttered, amazed that his Senpai was actually noticing him.

The man nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Denis Kiln, the producer of the show" Canada hesitated as he took Mr. Kiln's hand and shook it. "Matthew Williams. Or Canada" They let go and Denis walked away to talk to the film crew.

A hand landed on Canada's shoulder firmly, making the poor boy's nerves flinched. "Aren't you in my classes? The kid that always gets mistaken for me?" America looked down at Canada who was a few inches shorter.

A bright pink blush rose to his cheeks. "Y-yes. I-i am, almost e-every one of y-your class-s" Canada just looked up at him with his pale purple eyes.

America smiled at him. "I'm surprised I haven't noticed. You have a mean punch but it can't match mine!" He chuckled to himself. "England is still nursing a red cheek!"

Canada nodded, glancing down as he blushed more because America still haven't let go of his shoulder. He suddenly got the impulsive urge to wrap his arms around America and hug him. He was Right There, so close that he could reach him-

"Human?" Kumajirou walked up to him. The bear always forgets Canada's name so he started to call him Human. Kumajirou tugged on Canada's jeans, wanting to be picked up.

Canada sent apologetic glance at America as he shrugged off the hand and picked Kumajirou up. The bear seemed to decide that it was easier to sit on his human's shoulders so he climbed up and sat on his shoulders, his paws wrapped around Canada's forehead. Canada sweat-dropped for a moment until he heard America chuckle. "Dude, can I have your number or something?"

A smile flicked on Canada's lips as he pulled a paper out of his pocket and quickly wrote down his number and AIM. America quickly took it and have Canada his information. He blushed again and pocketed the note.

"I have to go. See ya at school!" America ran off before Canada could speak.

Canada watched America go with some sort of longing in his eyes. "Let's go home. It's getting late out and I'm hungry" Kumajirou said, resting his chin on top of his human's head.

"Ok" He sighed and started to walk back home, leaves crunching under his feet every step he takes. Kumajirou fell asleep on Canada's shoulders as they neared home. He opened the door and walked inside.

His apartment was normal sized, not too big, not too small. He had bought it a few years ago when he went into high school. Canada dropped Kumajirou off onto the couch then went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Canada had become a great cook even since his parents left him to his own.

Canada always had the same schedule. Weekdays: wake up, eat, dress, walk to school, walk back home, study, study, study, eat, dress, sleep. Weekends: Wake up, eat, dress, do stuff, study, eat, sleep. So his life is very boring.

He sat down at his computer desk with his dinner. He logged onto the computer and opened AIM.

LandOfGreen logged on.

LandOfGreen: Hi

MapleLeaf: Hello

LandOfGreen: Guess what!

MapleLeaf: What?

Greenland is always a hyper and girly person. Canada is still surprised that they even because friends. Greenland is a senior as well but was older than Canada. They had meet when they were freshman. The skinny boy was never shy to make friends and had pretty much picked Canada up and declared that they were friends (Canada blushing the whole time).

LandOfGreen: *whispers* hi

Canada rolled his eyes.

MapleLeaf: Dork. How's school?

LandOfGreen: Oh! It's really good. I'm going to be graduating in a month or so. I found a college already!

MapleLeaf: We might be graduating around the same time. I haven't picked a college yet unfortunately.

LandOfGreen: awe... Ok. Poor you.

Another message started to blink. Canada sighed and ignored it.

MapleLeaf: I know.

LandOfGreen logged off

Canada opened the other message.

AmericanHero: yo! Canada!

MapleLeaf: hello America

Canada suddenly started to smile, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Canada sat down in his first period. He pulled out his notebook and opened it, putting his pen on it, waiting for class to start. He glanced up and saw a group of students walk in. America was in the center of the group, talking away. Canada noticed he was staring and blushed. America had the school attire on: a dress shirt with dark pants and jacket. This school is expensive so we are required to have those things.

Once that group of people sat down in their own corner, the rest of the students walked in. Germany sat down to my right, his brother behind him. China sat on my other side.

The class quieted down as Mr. Jackson walked in with a crips blue suit on. His hair was some what messy but it looked nice for some odd reason, maybe because he was a younger man, not an old one trying to look cool. A white haired boy followed Mr. Jackson in. His hands were clasped before him in his lap. His eyes were scanning the room, not in a hostile way, more like observing.

Mr. Jackson cleared his throat. "Hello class, this is our new student, Emil Steilsson" The boy let out a shy smile and nodded. He glanced at the history teacher, as if wondering what he should do next. The teacher took the clue and looked at Germany. "Germany, can you sit next to Italy so Emil can sit next to Canada?"

Germany let out a sigh and nodded. He got up to his seat and went to sit next to Italy, who was too busy notice because he was drawing flowers and cats on his desk.

Emil hesitantly sat down next to Canada. Canada gave him a soft smile. Emil put his bag on the floor next to his desk and then sat there, staring at the desk, obviously embarrassed at all of the stares.

"Iceland!" The loud yell of America made everyone look at him. "The new kid is Iceland!"

"W-what?" Iceland stammered, staring at America confused and shocked.

"They must of not of told you that we as all named after countries!" America chuckle and stood up. "See that's France, Spain, Prussia, Wy, Sealand..." He pointed at each person and said their names. When America reached Canada. He had paused for a milsecond and said with a small grin. "...that's Canada..." Canada blushed in embarrassment. America was clearing trying to remember him.

At the beginning of freshmen year, a group of freshmen got together and assigned everyone a country. Surprisingly, everyone loved this idea. Quickly the country names stuck to us. Canada was a little reluctant on this name but once he had looked up his country and people called him that, it stuck. Now even the teachers are calling students their countries. Also when a student leaves, their names go with them, as in Greenland's case. If new students come in, they get a name. There's enough countries out there to give everyone a name considering that this is a smallish private school.

"Oh" Iceland nodded and the class began.

-

The rest of the class and all of 2-5th, America hasn't once talked to Canada directly but he felt his gaze on his back the whole time, making butterflies come to his stomach again.

At lunch time, Canada plopped down at an empty table. It's not like he likes to be alone but he is use to it by now.

"H-hello?" Canada looked up to see Iceland standing there, holding a tray tightly. "May I sit? Everywhere else is full"

Canada smiled at him. "You can sit." He pulled his bag off of the bench next to him. Iceland sat down and put his tray on the table. He began to pick at his pizza, not talking. Canada let out a soft sign and ate his homemade sandwich.

A sudden buzzing came from his pocket. Canada stopped chewing mid bite and glanced at his phone. His eyes widened in surprise to see a text from America.

America: Dude, come over to my table. Me friends won't let me see u

Canada: Im sitting with Iceland.

America: Bring him. I want u to sit with me

Canada blushed and looked up at Iceland who was watching him curiously. "Hm... America wants us to go sit at his table. Would you like to move?"

Iceland bit his lip a little then nodded. "Ok. We can."

Canada: We're coming over now.

Canada put his phone away and grabbed his sandwich and bag, leading Iceland over to America's table. They walked over and saw that the table was already crowded. But they was just enough room for the new coming.

Canada porously sat down next to America. Iceland sat on Canada's other side so making Canada lean slightly closer to America. He glanced at the older male nervously and started to eat his sandwich again.

In front of them, France and Britain were arguing like usual. Next to them was quite Japan, picking at his food, ignoring when Britain bumped into him due to France's pushes. America was chatting away with Russia who had a grin across his face and he kept nodding to America's nonsense. Greece sat next to Iceland in silence as well. America seemed to notice that half of the table was quite and perked up. "Why are you guys so quite? I don't like quite"

Canada felt a sharp pain in his chest, if America didn't like quite, then he wouldn't like Canada who was always quite. His eyes looked at his hands, a frown upon his face.

The other three quite ones just shrugged at the question. America crossed his arms. "I want to know why. Shouldn't I know why the people I sit with are quite?" France and England had stopped fighting to watched.

Japan sent America a knowing look but didn't say anything. Canada bit his lip and said softly. "We don't need to talk. We are perfectly fine when we aren't getting the attention from the people around us." He sent a glare at America, feeling offended. He didn't know what had sent him off. Maybe because America is taking attention for granted?

Canada grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, getting up quickly while the rest of the table was looking at him surprised. He throw away his paper bag and walked off, leaving a confused and stunned wake behind him. He quickly left the cafeteria.

Tues-We'd

Canada left the cafeteria and made his ways down the hallways, not knowing where or why he was going. He walked right out into the courtyard and underneath the red awning. No one was around. Quite and peaceful.

He dropped his bag onto the ground and fell down onto his bum, his back leaning against the building. He twisted his tie around his fingers as he thought. ^why must I be the one always left alone? Why can't someone just come and be at least a friend to me? I'm not asking for much more. I already lost my parents, what else can I lost. I already thought about... going away. But I can't do that-^

"Yeep" Canada glanced down at his feet to see a bird. It's orange tipped yellow peak shone in the sun light. It black feathers ruffled in the light breeze. "Yeep" it said again.  
Canada gazed at it for a moment more before realizing that it was a puffin! "Yeep!" It cooed at him. The young male reached out carefully to pat the birds head when it jumped forward and nudged his hand. Then it turned his head and look at the cafeteria's door. Canada sighed. "No, I can't go back there. America will take my loneliness for some silly joke again" "Yeep" The puffin said demandingly. "Fine" Canada grabbed his bag and the puffin and stood up. He started back to the cafeteria as the bell rang.

Students poured out of the lunch room, pushing the poor boy and puffin out of the way. "Yeep!" The puffin fell out of his arms and landed on ground hard, letting out another yelp. Canada was roughly pushed so he couldn't see the puffin anymore.

He bit his lip but ended up leaving the puffin behind, he couldn't risk being late for class for a bird. Canada quickly got himself together and headed to algebra 2.

Once inside the classroom, he sat in the farthest seat in the back. He got his stuff ready for the class and sat there to wait until the class began. He kept twisting the tie around his fingers until he realized what he was doing then straightened the tie back out.

He looked up to see that America had plopped himself down next to him. The second knuckle of his left hand, pointer finger, was stuck in his mouth, his teeth nibbling on it. He sent a glance at Canada then focused on what was on the board, seeing that the class had started.

Canada stared at him for a moment more, ready to get up and move but it was too late. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Halfway durning class, he glanced at America again. The knuckle he was nibbling on had grown into a dark purple of sorts. Absentmindedly, Canada reached out and grabbed the older boy's hand, pulling it away from his mouth. There were deep marks were his teeth were. Canada ran his thumb across them more a second before muttering. "You need to stop" right when America whispered. "I'm sorry"

"Huh?" Canada look at his face in surprise to see America gazing back at him, a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for making you upset at lunch" He whispered, gently pulling his hand back from the surprised Canadian. "And for doing this for myself. I do it when I'm nervous" He opened his notebook and started to draw something. When he noticed Canada watching him, he waved his hand a little so he would look away.

Canada sighed and copied down the notes on the board. After a while, something was pushed on top of his notes. It was folded in half what the words, 'I'm sorry' written on it. He glanced at America with a raised eyebrow before opening it up. Canada opened it up to see a quick sketch. A bear was sitting sloppy with an old army helmet sliding off of its head. An arrow was pointing at the bear saying 'your polar bear, if you couldn't tell'.

Canada blushed slightly and looked at America. "His name is Kumajirou" He noticed that America was nibbling at his knuckle again so he sighed and took the hand out of his mouth. The older boy twisted his hand around a little so that their fingers were interlaced.

Cheeks bright red, Canada stared at America, shocked. The American though was watching the board for once, seeming not to realize that he was holding the canadian's hand. Canada bit his lip hard and looked at their hands.


End file.
